marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Savage She-Hulk Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * Doc's mutations ** * * robot prototype * Ann Walters * Dr. Michael Morbius * Johnnie (mobster, Beverly Cross' protector) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * She-Hulk recounts her various encounters with the forms of Ralph Hutchins and his master the Doc that has run through the course of - . * Some of the events that Morris Walters recounts are: ** The death of Jennifer's friend Jill Stevens which happened in . ** Jennifer defending Michael Morbius in . ** The She-Hulk ripping down microwave towers around LA from . ** The canceled check for the family home happened in . * Some of the events that Zapper recount are: ** Zapper was saved by the She-Droid in . ** He started a romance of sorts with the She-Hulk in . ** He then betrayed her to the Doc in . * Richard Rory also recaps a series of events in this story: ** His meeting with Jennifer and subsequent adventure with her in Florida happened in - . ** He followed after her in . ** He also confirmed that she was the She-Hulk in . * Lou Monkton recalls how he was framed for murder by Nick Trask and was represented by Jennifer Walters. This happened through the course of - . * The plot thread about Beverly Cross still going after Morris Walters for revenge has been left unresolved as the Savage She-Hulk series was canceled and this was the last issue. Chronology Notes This story has a number of Flashbacks, some of which are recaps of previous events while others are unique events that have not been previously depicted and impact a character's chronology. the flashbacks in question are: * Flashback 1: (Page 2 Panel 5 to Page 5 Panel 4): A full recap of past events, see continuity notes for details. * Flashback 2: (Page 12) This is a recollection by Morris Walters about his relationship with his daughter. This flashback is a combination of new continuity points as well as recaps of previously established stories as follows: ** Panel 2: Jennifer Walter studying for school: *** *** ** Panel 3: Jennifer Walters graduating from Harvard *** *** ** Panels 4-8: Reap panels, see continuity notes. * Flashback 3: Zapper recalling his relationship with Jennifer Walters and the She-Hulk. (Page 13) ** Panels 1-2: Zapper being babysat by Jennifer and Jill Stevens *** *** ** Panel 3: Jennifer and Zapper attending Jill's funeral: *** *** ** Panels 4-8: Reacp Panels. * Flashback 4: Richard Rory's flashback recounting his relationship with Jennifer Walters and the She-Hulk. Entirely a recap, see continuity notes. (Page 14) * Flasbhack 5: Beverly Cross' recounting of her past life. (Page 21-22) * * Publication Notes * Inking credited to "D. Hands", further credits are provided in the text at the bottom of the pinup included in this issue. * Includes pinup of the She-Hulk and the Hulk by Mike Vosburg. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}